


Table For Two

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: At least in my opinion, Crowley is super adorable, F/M, Fluffy, Greece, Greece at sunset, crowley - Freeform, fluffy cuteness, shorter fic, with champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley surprises Rhea with a lunch offer, later revealing his true motive... sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a short fic today, but it's kinda fluffy so I hope ya like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Rhea sat in the library with a notepad, jotting down a translation for the boys. The room was silent and she was alone, which startled her when she felt hands on her shoulders. A deep whisper soothed her as it cooed into her ear, "You work too hard for those morons, Darling." Crowley leaned closer and kissed the curve of her neck. 

 

"You scared the livin' daylights outta me." She scolded harmlessly, and tilted his head to where she could kiss his lips." 

 

"I'm sorry, Pet. I only stopped by to see if you'd be interested in having lunch with me, I had a wonderful time at my dinner the other day." 

 

"Me too, lemme have just a couple minutes to finish my translation and then I can go get dressed." 

 

"You look wonderful darling, just as you are is perfect."  

 

"You ol' sweet talker." She purred, letting her inkwell pen sweep along the lines of the page.  

 

"You have beautiful handwriting, Pet." He caressed her arm and she blushed. He loved her reactions to him. She would blush when he touched her, and she would bite back whenever he made a sarcastic remark. She was perfection. 

 

Rhea finished her translation in a couple minutes just as she'd said, and she darted upstairs to change. Crowley had said she was perfect, but she still wanted to change. She came back out wearing a simple black dress with a v-line neckline. "You look stunning." 

 

"Thank you." She laced her arm with his and laid her head against his shoulder, he snapped and they were at a small, intimate café. "May I ask where we are, honey?" 

 

"Mykonos, Greece. Do you like the view?" 

 

"It's absolutely gorgeous, my darlin’ king." He felt a spark when she called him her king.  

 

**The view was breathtaking, a single table sat in the corner under a canopy that was wound with foliage. The waves crashed soothingly along the shore, which met just at the edge of their table. The sun was out but it was far from brutal, boats were soaking in its rays and making more little waves at the shore. **

 

 [](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/none-26027154_zpssxox7nwt.jpg.html)

 

Crowley pulled her seat out and sat her down, like a perfect gentleman. Then he sat himself across from her, taking her hand in his and looking her over with admiration. "Are you hungry, Pet?" 

 

"I could go for a little something, Dolma sounds good." They ordered and when their food arrived, they enjoyed it with wine and laughter. The two stayed until sunset and walked down one of the avenues that ran along the water. Crowley pulled her aside down a small brick alley. 

 

"I have one more stop I'd like to make, if you don't mind." 

 

"Of course not, I've had so much fun today. Honestly, I don't wanna go home." She giggled. 

 

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." He smirked, bringing her in close they were suddenly at a new location. This one was just as beautiful. 

 

 

They were on a balcony overlooking the whole town, the sun was sinking in the distance and Crowley began pouring a bottle of champagne that he'd created from nothing. He handed her a flute and she smiled, sipping contently. "Who knew the king of hell could be so charming and romantic." 

 

"I'm not a romantic man, Love." 

 

"I must be one special little girl then." She fluttered her eyelashes without thinking.  

 

"You are, my darling.” He led her to the small bench, and sat beside her. “The last time I was with a woman, I was only with her because... I'm starting this terrible aren't I?" He ran a hand over his face and she placed her hand over his thigh. 

 

"If you're doing what I think you're tryin’ to do, then you're doing just fine in my book." She smiled, with pure love in her eyes.  

 

"Rhea, I've never had a woman make me feel the way you do. I've never really had anyone make me feel. I adore you, and I'd like... I want.... Bullocks." He sighed, "I've never said any of this to a woman before, but I love you and I want-- I need you, Darling."  

 

"I need you too, Sugar." She leaned in, kissing him tenderly, and he pulled her tight against his side as they sipped their champagne, looking out as the lights of the city came to life.  

 

"I love you, Rhea." 

 

"I love you too, Crowley." 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: for those that don't know what dolma is (I didn't know what it was before writing this), it's "a dish consisting of ingredients such as meat and spiced rice, wrapped in vine or cabbage leaves"


End file.
